


Make It So

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013), Star Trek First Contact (1996)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lyrics to this version of the song I saw on youtube by Scully Von trapp I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It So

The stars glow bright

In the Quadrant tonight

There's a cube ship 

On the screen

A Kingdom of

Hive mind soldiers

And it looks like

We've been seen

The vessel's

Heartless

Like the cyborg

Race inside

Couldn't break

Their shelds

Heaven knows

I tried

Should we give in

Should we just flee

No be the captain

you've alway had to be

Resistace is futile

They say

To that I say

Make it so

Make it so

Can't hold our

Fire any more

Make it so

Make it so 

We'll succeed

Of that i sure

I don't care

What you going

to say

engage ensign

The Borg never

bothered Me anyway

It's funny how

They think that

one being 

Is so small

but the collective 

That once 

controlled me

Won't 't get to me at all

It's time to see 

That we can do

To lower their shields

and break through

"Sir i know this may 

Finish me as 

acting ensign"

"Shut up Wesley"

Make it so 

make it so

they are one 

but we're Enterprisre

Make it so 

Make it so

we can take them

By suprise

Here I stand 

With my hot earl gray

Engage ensign

Assimilation feels

As though you're

being drowned

the consciousess

herd in echod 

All around

And one though paralyses

Like a phaser's blast

I'm m never going back 

Locutus

I s in the past

make it so

make if so

Fire everthing 

number one

Make it so 

make it so

That perfect 

Drone is gone

here I stand 

Waiting for 

Earp eight

Engage ensign

The Borg never

Bothered me anyway


End file.
